Par le Vent du Sud-Est
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je vais te raconter l'histoire de Mila Anatolievna Babicheva, qui par les soirs de grands vents montait sur le toit de sa ferme par l'escalier de pierre.


OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Girouette ».

Bonne lecture !

 **Par le Vent du Sud-Est**

Mila s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil capitonné. À peine eut-elle reposé son corps que sur ses genoux apparut un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années à peine. Il tenait dans ses mains une coupe de cacao très chaud, et manquait à chaque instant dans renverser sur sa chemise ou sur le tapis.

« Tatie Milina, tu me racontes l'histoire ?

—Quelle histoire, Gennaro ?

—Celle d'Anatolievna ! »

La femme eut un sourire tendre, s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et commença son récit.

« Le vent soufflait fort, en haut de la colline. Comme en tous les soirs de tempête, les valets de ferme virent leur maîtresse se lever, enfiler par-dessus sa longue robe de nuit son lourd manteau de peaux et sortir de la demeure pour regarder le toit. Quand il faisait jour et qu'il n'y avait pas de brume, elle regardait simplement là-haut, puis rentrait. Mais les soirs d'orage, quand la nuit empêchait de voir à deux pieds de soi, ou quand la brume faisait peser son manteau opaque sur la colline, elle montait par le petit escalier de pierre sur le toit.

C'était un comportement étrange qui était aussi facile à observer que difficile à comprendre. Cette nuit-là, soufflait sur la colline un vent que l'on n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. C'était un vent du Sud-est, qui portait avec lui des relents lointains de l'océan. C'était un vent de voyage. Quand Mila Anatolievna Babicheva passa la porte cette nuit de début d'été, une servante, nouvelle à la ferme, tenta de la dissuader. Anatolievna était jeune, son corps mince et léger, et certainement n'était-il pas convenable pour une jeune fille comme elle de sortir en dessous par un temps pareil. Mais la maîtresse n'entendait guère les choses de cette oreille, rejeta la servante à sa chambre et s'il l'eût fallu, nul doute qu'elle l'eût battue.

Mila Anatolievna Babicheva était une fille du nord, avec un caractère en acier trempé. Elle était née d'un mariage étrange, entre un homme de bonne famille et une diseuse de bonne aventure. De son père elle avait hérité la force, la droiture et la générosité. De sa mère, bien peu de choses en apparences : la mère d'Anatolievna était une femme discrète, satisfaite de la vie en intérieur, mais c'était une enfant du Sud, et quand on y prêtait attention on notait dans leur regard à toutes les deux une capacité au rêve, la chaleur du sang des pays inconnus.

Malheureusement, la mère de Mila était morte quand cette dernière était âgée de seulement douze ans et son père, reclus de chagrin, avait regagné sa demeure en ville, ne souhaitant plus rien voir de ce qui avait appartenu à sa défunte femme.

De cette ascendance étrange on justifiait le caractère de mademoiselle, une mère bohème et un père retiré n'étaient rien de bon à l'éducation. On s'imaginait qu'elle montait sur le toit pour espérer voir au loin une trace de son père, ou alors qu'elle espérait que le vent l'emporte et ne laisse plus rien d'elle comme il ne restait plus rien de sa mère.

Les racontars se trompaient, et à la vérité si son comportement étrange était effectivement dû à ses parents, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas des deux raisons hypothésées plus tôt : Anatolievna était une jeune fille vive d'esprit, et n'attendait que ce en quoi elle pouvait croire.

Reste que cette nuit différa des autres : quand elle redescendit du toit, elle fit réveiller tous les domestiques de la demeure, demanda à ce qu'on lui préparât un bain ainsi qu'une toilette convenable. Elle qui ne portait jamais de bijou, elle exigea qu'on lavât ses bagues, son collier et ses deux bracelets, et si elle se refusa à porter une robe – ce qui était semblable à l'habitude – elle consentit à ce qu'on accessoirisa sa tunique de dentelles. Ses servantes, difficilement éveillées, manquèrent de se faire admonester par la maîtresse, qui malgré sa nature généreuse était prompte aux emportement. Détendue cependant par l'eau chaude du bain, Mila Babicheva retrouva ses esprits : il n'était pas ordinaire qu'on demandât à des domestiques de s'activer ainsi dans la nuit, aussi était-il de son devoir de maîtresse de maison de se montrer indulgente et compréhensive.

Depuis son bain, elle envoya ordre à un valet d'écurie de partir avant l'aube, et de lui apporter toute nouvelle du village de la vallée. S'il s'y était passé quelqu'évènement, elle exigeait d'être sitôt mise au courant, et si des marchands nomades étaient arrivés, elle ordonne qu'on les invitât sans plus de cérémonie. Elle fit dresser une grande table aux nappes brodées d'or et d'argent, et attacha avec soin ses cheveux, sans demander d'aide aux servantes.

À la pointe du jour, le valet de ferme n'était pas encore revenu et dans la salle de vie, affectant un calme absolu, Mila Anatolievna lisait un livre et buvait quelque chai. Entre elles les servantes bavardaient, pleines de questionnements. Qu'arrivait-il donc à leur maîtresse ? Elle avait certes donné ses ordres pour la journée mais habituellement, on la voyait superviser chaque tâche, se balader en continu dans tout le corps de ferme et même dans les cultures.

On frappa à la porte. D'un bond, trahissant son trouble, Mila se releva et alla elle-même ouvrir la porte. Là, devant elle, se tenait une jeune femme au visage tanné, la peau brûlante et les yeux creusés comme deux billes sombres. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Anatolievna fit entrer l'inconnue. La jeune femme tremblait et d'un claquement de doigt à peine, Mila lui fit apporter un chai et une couverture. Alors seulement l'étrangère laissa tomber le voile humide qui lui recouvrait les cheveux, laissant tomber sur ses épaules de lourdes mèches noires et pendantes. L'étrangère déclina son nom, se présentant comme Sara Crispino, une peintre venue d'un pays plus au Sud de ce continent et de chercher quelque maître à représenter. Mila Anatolievna Babicheva accepta d'une traite, sans négocier.

Au cours du mois que prit la réalisation du tableau, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent irrémédiablement amoureuses, et lorsque la commande fut prête, la jeune maîtresse demanda à ce qu'on fît ses bagages. Elle quitta sa ferme, la cédant sans trop de mal à son intendant, et suivit Sara Crispino jusque dans son pays natal, où elles vécurent longtemps heureuses, et ce sans jamais hésiter.

—Mais pourquoi elles n'ont jamais hésité, Tatie Milina ?

—C'est très simple mon petit : cela avait été prédit, et quand Anatolievna était encore jeune, sa mère lui avait confié 'la personne qu'il te faut, celle qui te rendre heureuse, viendra avec le vent du Sud-est.', et Anatolievna n'avait jamais douté de ça.

—Mais comment est-ce qu'elle savait que c'était un vent du Sud-est ?

—Ah ça ! Eh bien pour être sûre de saisir le bon moment, Mila avait fait installer une girouette de métal sur le toit de sa demeure, qu'elle consultait dès qu'il y avait du vent. Si l'on y voyait clair, elle devinait d'en bas la direction du vent, mais si on n'y voyait goutte, elle devait monter. Allez, file, il est temps d'aller dormir. »

La petit garçon claqua un baiser sur le visage de la femme avant de disparaître derrière l'arche de pierre.

« Mila ? »

La femme sourit, sentant des doigts fins et brûlants caresser ses cheveux.

« Comme tu parles bien de toi … Que va-t-il penser, quand il comprendra qu'il s'agit de nous ?

—Oh, certainement ce qu'il pense déjà : que ces deux jeunes filles sont les plus chanceuses qui soient.

—Nous ne sommes plus des jeunes filles, Milina.

—Saratschka, tu seras toujours à mes yeux la plus belle entre toutes. »

.

.

Voilà !

La girouette est citée juste une fois mais en vrai, c'est elle qui détermine toute l'histoire !

Ciao !


End file.
